The Mishaps Of The Soul Searchers
by Wolfdra
Summary: What happens behind the walls of the Soul Searcher building when they aren't killing? What's to say that hilarity doesn't happen? The ramblings from the insane killers to the humans trying to foil them.
1. Brotherly Love

_**OKAY, as amazing as it is. I AM NOT DEAD. I've just been loaded with school, un-creativity, procrastination, laziness, take your pick. ANYWAY. This whole random blob of writing is based on a [CLOSED] RP between myself and good friends of mine. All content comes from that RP. The idea for this though came from Mariposa-Nocturna on Deviant Art. She has a comic on there called "Requiem for Innocents" that is F-ING AMAZING. Anyway, this came about because of a bonus page that she has at the end of her chapters, and I thought it'd be hilarious to do with the cast of Worlds Apart (The closed RP).**_

_**This is just a attempt at a funny compiling of what might happen in the Soul Searchers time off and other parodies. There will be chapters with the "human group" as well (Duncan, Freia, Kendra, Dylan, Acacia, and lastly Zack.) and probably more. I got the idea when I was thinking about what Soul Searchers do when they aren't out and about killing whatever they see. This is what spawned forth. I know that all of you on here will not have a single clue what exactly all this is, but, I had to do it for Kendra and Cat. My love to you guys and for the fun as hell RP. I'll just shut up now and do shameless advertising. :D**_

_**Worlds Apart - A 189 page RP on the Offical Code Lyoko Forum - **_http://www. code lyoko . com /forum /forumen / view topic .php?t=64232&start=0 **_(Just take out the spaces.)_**

_**Requiem For Innocents - Chapter 5 bonus page -**_http://mariposa - nocturna .deviant art . com/art/Chapter-5-bonus-144546776 _**READ IT NOW OR ELSE.**_

-------------------

The air in the Soul Searcher building lobby was still. Everyone was doing their own 'thing'. Kairi was talking with another of the Soul Searchers; Leo was watching everyone quietly; Gavrie was sitting in a corner of the room, talking with himself [and someone else apparently]; Acca was sitting on a couch, also watching everyone quietly; Selene was on another, sitting next to Travis while petting Haldaan quietly; Travis was beside Selene, his arm around her waist. Everything seemed to be normal.

However, that wasn't the case everywhere in the building. In part of the building, there were two young men around the same age racing down a hallway. One laughing hysterically while the other was cursing furiously at him. "I swear I'll rip out your throat!" The man called to the other. But the only response he got was even more hysteric laughter from the man in the lead. Enraged even further, the man sped up.

"There's no _WAY_ you're getting these back!" The man in front called back to him before turning a corner. The second man slipped a bit into the corner, growled in rage from almost hitting the wall, but continued to follow him nonetheless.

"I'm going to rip your face off Duncan!" The brown haired of the pair called to him. The blonde, Duncan, grinned wildly.

"That's what you told me when I stole that girl from you! What was her name again? Cindy, Sandy, Cl-" Duncan started to say, but felt a knife fly close to his face. He looked back.

"Her name was Sandra dammit! Give those BACK!" The other man yelled at him. Duncan just laughed again.

"If you can GET them back Darius!" Duncan called to him. Darius growled in rage again and sped up. Duncan started to laugh even harder and got to the end of the hall, pushing the door open. He ran out into the lobby, speeding past Leo who was standing in the corner. Leo stared at him and looked down at what he had.

"…" Leo tilted his head. Darius raced out after Duncan, not even noticing Leo.

"_DUNCAN!"_

Leo tilted his head even more. _'Why is Darius in a towel?'_ Duncan skid to a stop. He grinned triumphantly and held out a pair of boxers to everyone. They were decorated with little teddy bears. Darius growled angrily and looked back at Leo. He took a knife from him and threw at Duncan.

"I WILL _KILL_ YOU!" He shouted. Kairi had looked over at them and had immediately started laughing. Leo chuckled quietly. Gavrie looked towards them and couldn't help the playful laugh that escaped him. Duncan ducked and held it back up.

"Get your blackmail pictures now!" He shouted. Selene had started to chuckle at them, watching them from where she was. Travis watched the scene unfold and started laughing hysterically.

"It suits you, Darius! It looks so _cute_!" Travis taunted him. Darius yelled furiously and incoherently. "Who has a camera!? We have to be recording this!" Travis yelled. Selene started to laugh harder. Acca even allowed herself to snicker slightly.

"I BET DAN GREEN HAS A PAIR!" Duncan yelled at Darius. Darius grabbed another knife from Leo's pocket and ran at Duncan. Duncan started laughing again and held them out like a bullfighter's cape. "Come then, mighty bull!" Darius yelled out disjointed frustration and charged at him. Duncan moved out of the way and grinned. He kicked the knife out of his hand and jumped back.

"I'M GOING TO-" Darius started to yell, but Duncan kicked him in the stomach, making Darius double over.

"Settle down, buttmunch." Duncan said to him. Darius irately cursed. Travis laughed even harder and stood up, going over to Duncan. Duncan looked at him. "… What do you want?" Travis took the boxers from Duncan and held them out to Darius. Duncan growled. "N-" Darius sprang forward for them, but Travis pulled them away at the last minute, causing him to fall flat on his face. Duncan started to howl with laughter. Selene had started to laugh harder as well. Kairi had to lean against the wall to keep herself standing.

"Maybe we should give him a cute towel and the matching socks to go with it!" Kairi said in between laughs. Darius stood up, yanked them from Travis, and cursed angrily at all of them. He walked back to the door he had chased Duncan through. He walked into the hall and slammed it shut. No one seemed to care though. They had been laughing much too hard. Duncan started to finally calm down. He pat Travis on the back and snickered.

"Oh god, that was good. Did you SEE the look on his face?" Duncan asked. Travis laughed.

"Yes, it was priceless. How did you even get them?"

"… He always leaves his shit on counter in the bathrooms. I just snuck in, took them out of the pile of his dry clothes, and shouted; 'I bet everyone will _love_ to see these fabulous boxers, Darius!' and I ran out before he caught me." Duncan grinned. Travis laughed again.

"That's genius." Duncan grinned more.

"I know. I try."

-----------------

_**... Okay, so I am working on Just Some Inner Teenage Turmoil. And on Orion. |: Again, read the top. Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR'S GUYS. Have a good one until next time.**_

_**Travis Wolfe and Leonardo Amaire (Leo) are owned/were created by SadieM/Kendra on the Code Lyoko Forum.**_

_**Gavrie Rzaev is owned/was created by **_******_[[*..BlackHole..*™]]/Cat on the Code Lyoko Forum._**

******_Duncan Synder, Darius Monroe, Acca Lillis, Selene Marjaana, and Kairi Orleans are owned/were created by myself, Wolfdra, on the Code Lyoko Forum. These characters and plot for the RP on the Code Lyoko Forum are copyrighted and CANNOT be used in any other way. I will hunt you down and completely rip off your head if you even think about stealing any of them. Aren't I nice? [/sarcasm] _**

******_But seriously, don't do it. We will know. We will find you.  
_**


	2. Valentine's Day Special

_**Yey! It let me submit it~ Okay, I'm still writing my other stories, yadda yadda. I wanted to do something cute for Valentine's day since I looolforgot over Christmas and this is what spawned. I finished it earlier, but I had some technical issues. Man I hate FF. ANYWAY. Onto the stroy.**_

* * *

A tall, blonde man with a scar on his left side of his face sat in a lone chair lighted by a single spotlight. He smirked. "I bet all of you were expecting some kind of cool chapter for Valentine's." He said, as if he were talking to an invisible audience. "Well, you won't be getting that. There might be cute things here and there, but I'd rather not get involved in any of it. I'll just be going over characters in Worlds Apart." He informed the invisible audience. "I've always hated Valentine's Day." He muttered. "Now, to get started." He pointed to a spot in the darkness of room; where a spotlight turned on to reveal a tripod with a blank panel. "… That's not supposed to be there." He removed it. The next panel revealed a picture of a girl with white hair beside a picture of a boy with blonde hair.

"Alright. We have Acacia and Dylan going out somewhere nice and kissing, hurray." The man said as sarcastically as he could. "They'll probably be doing more than that, but _moving on_." He pulled back that panel to reveal yet another panel. This one had a picture of a young girl with black hair and a young boy to match. "Freia and Zack… Well, they have been spending a lot of time together recently, so it's hard to say they _aren't_ a couple when everyone knows it. They're actually cute, but she's got a lot of… problems. I bet he's kissed her more than once though. Anyway, moving on again." He removed the panel to expose another panel. It had a picture of a woman that was much older than the other two girls; she had black hair as well, though it was a shade lighter. On the other side it showed a man around the age as the one in the chair. The one in the panel had black hair as well.

"Autumn and Alistair… I swear if those two don't get to together there's going to be trouble." He paused. He took out a black marker and scribbled out Alistair. "He's trying to outdo my abs, the pig." He made a face. "Now, onto more important subjects…" He tossed the panel behind his chair. The next panel showed a woman with short black hair, the man in the other picture had brown hair with some highlights. "These two… Selene and Travis. They've been through hell and they're still together. I would've killed Travis after a while if I was Selene. I'm glad I'm not." He mumbled. "They are still sweet to each other, just not other people. They're both beasts."

He pulled back the panel to reveal a woman with brown hair and highlights and a man with striking red hair. "These are Julia and Gavrie…" He paused. "I don't know much about those two. 'Gabbers' reportedly has these voices that tell him to do stuff, and apparently, Julia finds that sexy. They're just weird as far as I'm concerned, and I know that Darius stalks Gavrie around when Julia's gone." He smirked. "Moving on." He pulled the panel back to reveal a woman with white hair beside a picture of a [shirtless] man with black hair.

"These two are what's known as a crack pairing." He grinned. "They're Acca and Fortune. It's mad, crazy love between the two of them. Everyone knows it, but they still deny it. Acca covers it up with a façade of hating men, including him." He muttered, "They love getting in bed." He moved the panel back to reveal one last one.

The panel had a woman with short white hair on one side and a much older man with white hair to match her on the other. He looked two or three times her age. "Another crack pairing, it's Leliana and the Elder." He grinned proudly. "There is hidden love between them, even if they never show it. If they were ever alone together with no one around, you know what would happen. I don't know how them getting together would hap-"

"_DUNCAN_!"

"… Dammit all."

The lights flipped on to reveal that Leliana was standing in the door way, looking very angry. Duncan looked towards her. "Uh…" She walked in and kicked him out of the chair. "Ow, hey!" Leliana growled and kicked him in the stomach. He yelled and mumbled incoherently. Kendra poked her head in with a frown.

"How come you didn't do the two of us Duncan?" She asked. She looked over at the panel. "… Not asking about that."

"Because I didn't want too." He said and got up slowly. Kendra walked over to the chair and grabbed the blank panel from before. She flipped it over to reveal a picture of a young girl with brown hair and then of Duncan as well. "… How the hell did you do that?" Duncan asked.

"Magic, now shut up." She sat in the chair and put the panel on the tripod. "Now, Duncan can be a ass, but he's really sweet, most of the time."

"Hey I'm not an ass!"

"Shut up." She glared over at him.

"… 'Kay." He mumbled. She smirked.

"We also piss each other off a lot, but we get over it."

"They're also cute together." Freia said as she walked in.

"… How do you all keep finding this room?" Duncan asked, irritated. Freia smirked.

"Magic." She said. The Elder walked in and saw the picture of him and Leliana.

"…" He looked over at Duncan. Duncan grinned lightly. He narrowed his eyes and walked over to him, holding a staff.

"… Hell no." Duncan said, taking a step back. The Elder stabbed the staff forward and hit him square in the stomach. Duncan made a face twisted with pain, trying not to yell. "I hate you." He muttered under his breath.

As the others stared to come in, it turned into a party of sorts. They were all examining their 'panels', laughing slightly when they heard Duncan's comments. Well, most of them. Autumn found Alistair scribbled out and demanded to know where the marker was. Duncan would never tell her. At the end of it all, the pairings all ended up kissing (except the crack pairings) and started to leave.

But not before saying:

"Happy Valentine's Day from Worlds Apart!"

* * *

_**AREN'T THEY ALL CUUUUUTE? :D Except Duncan. He's an ass. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day guys~ (I'll add the lollinklater)  
**_

_**Freia Amaire, **__**Travis Wolfe, Autumn Snow, **__**Julia Sinatra, **__**Fortune Treston, **__**the "Elder", and Kendra Medias are owned/were created by Kendra/SadieM on the Offical Code Lyoko Forums.**_

_**Gavrie "Gabbers" Rzaev is owned/was created by ****Cat/****[[*..BlackHole..*™]] on the Offical Code Lyoko Forums.**_

_******Duncan Snyder, Acacia Treborn, Dylan Morse, Zack Griffith, Alistair Theirin, Selene Marjaana, Darius Monroe, Acca Lillis, and Leliana Andraste are owned/were created by me, Wolfdra, on the Offical Code Lyoko Forums.**_

**__****These characters and plotline of Worlds is copyrighted ********_and CANNOT be used in any other way._**


End file.
